Camouflage (1)
This is an article for the 1961 ABC and 1980 Syndicated versions. For the 2007 GSN version, see Camouflage (2). ABC Spiel: "There is a (insert object) hidden in this picture. One of today's contestants will be given a chance to find it. If he/she does, he/she will win a (insert car). The ABC Television Network presents a television game, where all you have to do to win is find something that's right before your very eyes. CAMOUFLAGE! Brought to you today by (insert sponsor). And now, here's the host, DON MORROW/JOHNNY GILBERT!" Syndicated Spiel: "Somewhere, hidden right before your very eyes, in this super bonus playoff picture, there's a (insert object). Tonight, one of these 2 contestants will earn the right to locate and trace the outline of that (insert object). And if they succeed, they'll win hundreds of dollars in cash, and this (insert car). From the Chuck Barris stages in Hollywood, California, it's CAMOUFLAGE! Here's the host and star of the show, TOM CAMPBELL!" Camouflage was the picture puzzle game show where contestants tried to find hidden objects in big pictures. Gameplay Two contestants would battle it out for prizes simply by tracing the hidden object inside a picture drawing. Main Game A picture drawing was presented to the contestants, and the hidden object was announced. Then the host asked questions to them. The first one to buzz-in with a correct answer scored, and some camouflage (portions of the picture) was taken away. The contestant who answered the question correctly could either find and trace the object, or pass up the chance and play another question. When taking the chance, he/she had to trace the outline of the object. Failure to do so gave the opponent the chance to trace the object. The first player to correctly trace the object won the game. 1960s Version Contestants played for points and prizes in this version, they got the same puzzle separately, and all toss-up questions were "true or false". Contestants secretly locked in their true or false answers. Locating the hidden object on the board without any of the puzzle removed before the first question won the game and the top prize. Each question came with a clock which started at 10 and decreased one point every half-second and stopped when a contestant locked in his/her answer. An incorrect answer awarded those points to the opponent. The winner of each toss-up earned the remaining points on the clock, and when a contestant had 30 or more via the questions, he/she was then shown the object that person must find. Each contestant's puzzle had a point bank which started at 200 points, and decreased by 10 for every new attempt at the puzzle. Each time a contestant decided to go trace the object, he/she had 10 seconds within which to trace the object. The winner of each game won a prize according to his/her overall total score from that game (questions plus value of that player's own puzzle) and the right to face a new opponent. The contestant with the highest single-game score that day played for a new car. 1980 Version (#1) The game was played the same as the original, except that each round was now played for money instead of points and no prizes. The questions were no longer restricted to "true or false", the clock was removed and they were worth $50. The value of each game was a random cash value from $200-$1,000. Three games were played each show, and the winner of each game played won the right to play for a new car. 1980 Version (#2) The format changed after a few weeks on the air. This time, two different pairs of contestants played the first two games with the winner of each game advancing to the third and final game, but not before facing a bonus picture for $1,000. The maximum value of each game was reduced to $500. The winner of Game 3 went on to play for the car. The Car Puzzle The big winner of the day faced one last picture with one last hidden object. If the contestant could trace that final object correctly, he/she won a new car. In the ABC version, the championship contestant had 15 seconds to do so, but the 1980 revival had no time limit. Tickets camouflage1.jpg|February 23, 1961 camouflage2.jpg|August 25, 1961 72350_622863364395111_1508830223_n.jpg|February 9, 1980 Merchandise A board game was released by Milton Bradley in 1961. pic42612_md.jpg Inventor Jerry Hammer Studios Elysee Theater, New York City, NY (1961–1962) Sunset-Gower Studios, Los Angeles, CA (1980) Trivia The 1980 version was one of the last syndicated game shows to air once a week. By that time, most other game shows switched to either twice a week or five times each week. Links [http://rjgameshows.bravehost.com/camouflage.html Rules for both versions of Camouflage] [http://tviv.org/Camouflage_%281961%29 TV IV Article on the 1961 version of Camouflage] [http://www.angelfire.com/wa/gsjackpot/camouflage.html Rules for the 1980 version of Camouflage (1)] [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/camo.html Rules for the 1980 version of Camouflage (2)] Screengrabs of the 1980 revival [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind213_barriscamouflage.html Camouflage: Barris Version at Game Show Garbage] Category:Puzzle Category:Observation Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Chuck Barris Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1961 premieres Category:1962 endings Category:1980 premieres Category:1980 endings